1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a child seat attachment structure for attaching a child seat to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Child seat attachment structures provided with a lower anchor for attaching a child seat to a vehicle seat are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-12552 discloses a child seat attachment structure provided with a lower anchor that is in compliance with ISOFIX, an ISO standard regarding methods for fixing child seats to vehicle seats (hereafter, referred to simply as “ISOFIX”).
However, if there is a large separation distance between a fixing portion of the lower anchor (an attachment portion of the lower anchor to a configuration member configuring the vehicle body or the vehicle seat) and a coupling portion of the lower anchor (a portion to which the child seat is fixed), it is conceivable that there could be a large amount of deformation of the lower anchor due to load input to the coupling portion from the child seat.
In consideration of the above circumstances, the present invention is directed towards obtaining a child seat attachment structure capable of suppressing deformation of the lower anchor due to load input to the coupling portion from the child seat.